


No Reason To Hide

by AshToSilver



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retirement, Batman/Joker Week 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshToSilver/pseuds/AshToSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now you're just making me feel old."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason To Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was hella short, and a day late and could this _be_? Did I write something not entirely laced with angst and horror? Day three of Batman/Joker week.
> 
>  **EDIT Aug/2016:** I have changed my username, I am now going by AshToSilver on AO3 and [my new Tumblr](http://ashtosilver.tumblr.com/)! You can still call me Alex, but I no longer have a day of the week in my name.

"I can't believe they let me in here."

Joker eyed the young hostess, seating a couple across the room. The restaurant, at eight in the evening, was almost empty and they had this part of it to themselves.

"Hmm." Bruce hummed in passive agreement, eyeballing the menu with a look of quiet determination. "Are we getting dessert here or somewhere else?"

"... What've they got?" Joker nibbled at the edge of his lip, and pawed at Bruce's menu. "Don't order me fish, I hate fish."

"You can order yourself, you know. You're a grown adult."

"Lies. A child in a man's body. Grownups order for children. Seriously though, not a  _word_ -"

"Joker." And now there was a calm amusement there, a small edge to Bruce's voice that had taken  _years_  to get there. "She's probably not even twenty-five - you're going to be lucky if she was  _alive_  during the years of your criminal career."

"Now you're just making me feel old."

"You are old."

"Not as old as you."

"Technically, we never found that out."

"Hmm." Joker fake-glared over the top of his own menu. "You know, I  _never_  believed you when you said the trail had run cold on me, I still think you know who I am."

"It's a pity then, you'll have to wait until they read my will to find out." Bruce was struggling not to smile, keeping his gaze carefully on the paper before him.

"You  _know_  we're going down together, I won't be alive to hear that!"

"I know." And this time there's a laugh with it, that rich laugh that Joker still  _lives_  for. "It'll be a shock to the kids though."

"Uah. I can't believe  _Damian_ ' _s_  going to know, but I'm not. He'll taunt me with it by my graveside."

"You two and talking to graves."

"It's a hobby. It's only creepy if we pretend you don't do it too."

"Are you two ready to order?" Their waiter smiled at the two of them as he poured glasses of wine for the both of them.

"Er... whatever this is." Joker jabbed a finger at a menu item and Bruce simply nodded. "Same for me."

"Excellent choice, Mr. and Mr. Wayne." The waiter nodded. "And might I say on behalf of the staff... happy anniversary."

"Thank you." Bruce smiled at him, that kind look he'd adopted so well after leaving the playboy side of him behind.

Joker made a noise in the back of his throat as he sipped his wine. "God, does everyone know everything about us?"

"Probably." And Bruce raised his glass. "To us, then?"

"You see anyone else looking this handsome?" Joker clinked their glasses. "Happy anniversary, Batsy."

"Happy anniversary, you stupid clown." And the only thing in Bruce's tone was love.

**Author's Note:**

> And of course, they could be celebrating anything - retirement, marriage, reformation, a good business deal, Joker's supreme rule over the world and Bats' turn to evil, the demise of all of Gotham, there's really no saying.


End file.
